The Sky That Can't Be Bound
by unknownwriter09
Summary: The Vongola, the new rising mafia famiglia that protects the people have no time for family matters. Though that changed when they met an orphan, Tsuna. Soon after they run into 8 more orphans who seemed to have deep connections with a dark famiglia and the tri-ni-set-otto. Can these orphans really be labeled harmless? Everlasting Skies re-written. Warnings oc characters.
1. Prologue 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

_Fire licked the peelings off the walls and soon smoke filled the small house. Heavy footsteps echoed the house and a vase shattered as it made contact on the ground. _

"_Find anything?" A husky voice asked a little muffled, probably from the closed door._

"_No, nothing; guess they were prepared." Another voice answered, compared to the first voice, this one sounded softer and a bit high pitched._

"_They have to try harder than that." A booming laughter echoed the house. "After all, it wouldn't be hard to find a 5 year old running around the streets would it?"_

_The door slammed close and the house soon went silent as the flames grew larger. The assassins failed to realize the back door was opened and a boy no older than 5 ran out with tears in his eyes. _

Prologue 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi

The sun shone brightly making the garden look colorful than usual. Clean gray cemented paths which lead into a maze of bushes and finally, a wider path connecting to the iron black gates to the pearly white stairs leading to the large oaks doors. The oak doors were brown decorated with golden lines making a shape of a clam.

Behind the heavy oak doors, velvet carpets covered the marble floors. Butlers and maids made their way on their jobs. Paintings from all over covered the walls and antique vases decorated the coffee table.

Beyond that a room that was most likely a study, due to bookcases filled with books and a large amount of paperwork on the desk, a young man leaned forward probably trying to decrease the large amount of paperwork.

"Giotto!" A scarlet haired man walked hastily in the study room looking urgent. He quickly raised an eyebrow seeing the man, Giotto, doing paperwork. Upon reaching closer to the desk, he realized Giotto was actually sleeping. Typical … He should have known better. "Oi Giotto!" Slamming his hands on the desk, a slight smirk formed on his face when Giotto snapped his head up looking a bit daze.

"Oh G," Giotto blinked seeing his childhood and right hand man looking at him. "I was observing how unique the carving of this desk is." Giotto explained hoping there wasn't a drool on the side of his mouth.

"Giotto, you can't see your desk." G pointed to the paper infested desk.

'Whose fault do you think it is?' Giotto inwardly thought. "What reason did you come here waking me up then?"

"An intruder was found in the west part of the garden." G replied nearly forgetting the reason why he was there in the first place, due to his boss' actions.

"What family are they from?" Giotto asked a bit taken back that those intruders manage to evade Alaude's security. 'I kind of feel sorry for them.'

"Giotto about that, "G trailed off trying to find the right words. "Do you have a son?"

The answer was highly unexpected and the current paper Giotto was signing off tore due to the shock.

"Excuse me?" Cleary Giotto must off mishear what G said, because he did not hear G asking him if he had a son.

"You heard what I said." G answered Giotto's question.

* * *

Giotto opened the door lead to the garden to see the very people that worked for him. Cleary their conservation stopped as soon as they saw Giotto walking toward them.

"Nufufu Primo was hiding such a secret." The one with unusual with hair style chuckled shaking his head a little as Giotto, Primo walked by.

"Though it is a little late, I congratulate you." The priest congratulates Giotto, his usual loud voice a bit lower meaning he was a bit saddened.

"For knocking up a woman, I shall arrest you." Handcuffs twirled around the finger that belonged to a cold looking platinum blonde man.

"To think Primo was this kind of man." The light turquoise haired man sighed; his dark eyes lighten in amusement.

"Haha, you could have told us sooner." The Asian man spoke lightly but his grey eyes looks sadden.

"I was woken up to see this." The youngest man yawned but with a smile.

"For the last time, I do not have a," Giotto stopped and look at the boy who looked at him with his caramel eyes. "-son." His orange eyes widen in shock and he could not believe the similarities the boy had.

Fluffy brown hair, which defy gravity in the same way… hell it was even styled the same way. Same shape of eyes, but different eye color… in overall it looked like if someone had cloned Giotto but in a miniature way.

"I-I'm S-Sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi." The boy introduced snapping Giotto from his thoughts.

"I'm Giotto." Giotto kneels down to match the boy's height. "Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi." Giotto smiled holding out a hand. 'He's so cute!' Giotto squealed inside but maintained his posture.

For some reason, Giotto could feel a connection… more like a bond he never felt before. It seems the boy felt the same way, because a shy smile appeared in his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your bonding moment," G snapped the two out of their trance. "But we need to find the kid's parents… _or famiglia_." G mumbled the last part crossing his arms.

At first Giotto felt crestfallen at that. Of course the boy had a family looking for him.

"I-I don't have parents." The boy's voice was filled with heavy sadness that made even the sadistic Daemon feel sympathy.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

"No."

"Come on G!" Giotto whined trailing his right hand man inside the meeting room.

Possibly minutes had passed since Tsunayoshi had told them he was an orphan and he was now at the dining room with the maids. While as Giotto and the rest went to the meeting room, as you see arguing.

"G! He's an orphan!" Giotto cried acting like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Giotto let's say of you adopt this kid," 'He has a name G.' "And what are we going to do if rival famiglias find out?! This lowers the Vongola defenses!"

"Nufufu, I have to agree that he has a point."

"Fine Daemon agrees with G suggestion. Anyone else?" Giotto asked. 2 more hands joined were raised agreeing with G.

"Though it's a risk I believe is a risk worth taking." The priest voiced out agreeing to Giotto's decisions.

"I also have to agree with Knuckle." The Asian man smiled.

"Alaude?" Everyone turned the quiet man in who was right next to the doorway.

"The child will stay."

"With that it's decided." Giotto said smiling as if he's won the lottery.

"Wait it's a tie!" G debated.

"I'm the boss, deal with it." Giotto said nearly skipping out the door.

Laughter filled the room making G red in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut it."

* * *

"Tsunayoshi." The boy looked up to see Giotto with a small smile. "Do you like it here?"

The small boy nodded happily but soon his expression saddens, Giotto noticed this and stopped his pace.

"Do want to stay here?"

"But I'm going to be a bother." Tsuna said looking down at his feet.

"Tsuna." The nickname slipped out of his mouth. "I mean Tsunayoshi, you can stay here as long as you like. What I mean to say is, do you want stay here like a family?" Giotto was taken back when he saw tears trail down the boy's cheeks. Giotto panicked. "I mean you don't have to!"

"No," Tsunayoshi rubbed the tears away. "I want to and you can call me Tsuna!" He smiled brightly.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Moonlight shown through the clear window showing a room with a giant bed that seemed too big for the occupant. Fluffy brown hair stuck up all over the pillow and the brown looked around. Tsuna wasn't afraid of the dark, but he was too excited to fall asleep.

Finally he found something that he was missing for a while… the feeling of safety and the feeling of a warm blanket wrapped around him

Slowly his eyelids seemed too heavy and he finally gave in. Soon his light snoring filled the room and a small smile on his face.

Unnoticed by Tsuna, a soft orange glow emitted from his chest lightening up the room.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Prologue 2: Gokudera Hayato**

Also for those of you who want your oc in this fic, please PM me for requirements but before you do you have to accept that:

I can place your oc anywhere in the story.

Depending on how strong your oc is, I will place them in any famigila.

Maybe your oc will be the antagonist.

None of them can be related to the Vongola.


	2. Prologue 2: Gokudera Hayato

_Another crash echoed in his ear and he feels shivers run down his spine. Tears slowly welled up in his green gray eyes as another scream echoed throughout his ears. This wasn't anyone screaming, it was his father._

"_Now I'm going to repeat this once more." A masculine voice sighed. "Where is the brat?"_

"_L-Like hell I know." He heard his father wheeze out. Another crack was heard and a deafening screamed follow after._

"_Can't we just kill this one?" Another voice whined. "I really don't want my shoes to get dirty."_

"_Not until the kid come-"A wheezing laughter interrupted him._

"_Y-You think I care for the half-breed?" Soon he engaged into a coughing fit. "Kill him if I care, he is useless like his mother."_

_This struck him hard and unbelievable pain struck him. He could slowly feel his heart breaking. Was this the feeling of rejection? He had a hard time catching his breath, the pain was unbearable._

_Without thinking he stood up and his silver gray bangs casting a shadow over his eyes, walked toward the room where his father along with the assassins were._

_A gunshot echoed the house followed by a scream._

Prologue 2: Gokudera Hayato

G really needed his cigarette right now, but reaching into his pockets he realized he was out. Why did he need a cigarette? Well… thanks to Giotto decision of adopting Tsuna (it's not like he hate the kid or anything) it was his (G) responsibility of the right hand and best friend of Giotto, Vongola Primo to make sure that Tsuna name is not mentioned throughout the Underworld.

Letting out an annoyed huff, G stormed to the endless supply closet which stores his endless supply of cigarettes…to find-

"WHAT THE F***?!" G exclaimed as soon as he saw every shelf that was stocked with endless supply of cigarettes gone. _Ultra Buy, Van Nelle, Sonoma, _and _Golden Gates _gone! His teeth dug in his lower lip in frustration. He nearly rips out his hair right out the scalp. Even the ones he had asked Asari to buy from Japan, which was hard to convince the swordsman to buy, gone! His eyes darken as he reached for his trustworthy weapon that was hanging on his belt. Someone was going to di- pay.

"M-Master G?" The maid stuttered seeing G looking thirsty for blood. "M-Master Giotto a-asked me t-to hand th-this to you." The poor woman looked pale as a ghost as she shakily handed the piece of paper.

Raising an eyebrow he took the paper from the shaking hand of the maid, he wondered what was written on it.

The maid shivered when she felt G's aura darken and she flinched (biting back a scream) when G look at her… glaring holes in her as if she's the problem.

"Where's Giotto?" He hissed out, the paper in a death grip.

"I-In h-his offi-"G already left before she could finish the sentence. 'I have to quite this job; it's no good for my health.'

_To my loyal friend & right hand man G_

_If you gotten this message, you must of found out your so called secret stash of cigarettes cabinet bare. Regardless that there is substance that could replace gunpowder, which we in dire of, in your cigarette, I would gladly make an exchange with you._

_From your friend, boss Giotto_

_P.S: Talbot won't wait long you know._

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Signing papers behind the large desk, Giotto could feel Tsuna's curious filled gaze on him as yet another stack of paperwork vanished. Of course wanting to impress the child, Giotto sped up the pace making Tsuna's caramel eyes widen in amazement.

"P-Papa signs paper fast." Tsuna observed. It still never failed to surprise Giotto that Tsuna would see him as a father figure, which he was grateful for. Because this meant Tsuna was opening up to him and not to mention slowly healing from the scars of the past.

"This way when I'm done, we could play in the gardens again." Giotto smiled at the child who beamed at that… not to mention he could slowly see his desk, which has been a while.

"Really?" Tsuna eyes sparkled. The boy wanted to bathe in the warm sunlight again and not to mention spend more time with Giotto.

"Of cour-"The door burst opened, splitters flying around and interrupting Giotto at the same time. Tsuna looked a bit frighten on the other hand Giotto cursed. 'Replacing the door would cost money, repairs would cost contracts and contracts equals to paperwork!' A cloud of despair formed over Giotto.

"Giotto!" G yelled not taking notice that Tsuna's in the room. "What the-"

"G-Good day G-san." Tsuna greeted the scarlet haired man.

"Hello." G greeted Tsuna back, then turning back to Giotto. "What were you thinking when you empty my life sticks and gave them all to Talbot!" G yelled not at the usual volume seeing that Giotto is overprotective of Tsuna.

"G they are shortening your life span." Giotto shot back then continued. "I have a mission for you."

* * *

The sun beat down on G as soon as he got down from the carriage. He winced at the bright sun that greeted him.

"Damn it Gio," G mumbled. "What's the whole point of having 7 Guardians when you can't even control them?" He let a low growl escape his throat when he saw village women who were currently shopping giggle and wave at him.

Oh why was he the one looking for the person causing havoc here? Simple it's because: Asari went back to Japan for the funeral of his once teacher, Knuckle was training, Lampo was… Lampo, Gelaro currently is with the Bertesca famiglia, Daemon was on another mission and Alaude was unavailable… like always.

"H-How may I help you sir?" The merchant greeted G as he approach the bazaar. G felt his current scowl deepen as the merchant winked at him.

'No.' G held that back when he remembered Talbot was inches away from turning his precious cigarettes into weapons. "The recent reporting of the robbery was this bazaar correct?"

The merchant seemed to brighten up at that and looked as if she was going to latch into his arm until one of the door of a bakery nearby, blew up splinters flying everywhere. Surprised yells escaped the people who were nearby and the baker's curse came from the bakery.

Wasting no time, G took off leaving the merchant to pout. She really liked the guy.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

G could feel his stamina going down as yet he made another turn trying to catch the thief. From what he knows, the thief was short… really short and have silver hair.

'Nearly the same height as that Giotto clone...' He let out a curse and stopped seeing his path was blocked with fallen trash cans. Deciding the midget thief is still lurking around; G walked over the fallen trash cans and scrunched up his nose in disgust as the putrid smell reached his nose.

'I am going to kill you Giotto.'

* * *

He let out a smirk of triumph when he reached yet into another busy street. He couldn't no, wouldn't get caught especially by an old man who by all means have pink hair. Pink hair…really.

Walking away with the smile of victory, he crashed into someone and fell onto the dirt covered ground.

"How dare you crash into Boss?" A man dressed in a suit glared at him. "Apologize now!"

"Back down Enrico." The pudgy man ordered then turning to the fallen boy. "But I would like an apology boy." A smile formed on the pudgy man's face as he looked down at the gray eyed boy.

"The hell I'm apologize to a pig." The boy hissed out and he stand up about to leave until Enrico grabbed his arm.

"Boss is not asking you, he's ordering you brat." Enrico hissed out gripping his arm tighter.

"The hell I'm apologizing for something that I didn't cause!" He yelled back. "Let go!" With all his strength he manages to pull away from the death and ran off.

"Come back here brat!"

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Stumbling out of the alley, G leaned against the wall to regain his breathing pace back to normal. He couldn't believe he just had walked, jump and stumble out of an alley… though in his childhood days, that was natural.

"That bastard…" He cursed as he peeled off a peel of rotten piece of something that stuck to his now dirtied suit. Dusting some of the bits of trash, G walked onto the busy streets. He was enjoying the fresh, none putrid air … until the sound of a hose's whine brought him back to reality.

Grunting as he walked further into the streets, G was surprised to see that there were men in suits infested in the area. His eyebrow rose when he even got closer… their stances… wait.

'No wonder their stances look familiar, they all are body guards!' Noting that there were many of them G made a guess that a small mafia famigila boss was visiting. How did he know this? Well: one, if it was a rich noble/ a well-known mafia boss would have send servants to their shopping, two, the bodyguards' stance were meaning that they were recently trained and finally they don't notice him.

Slipping past the guards watchful eyes, G looked for the kid thief. He couldn't believe why he is going so far to catch the kid, maybe it was because he resembled him when he was much younger…

* * *

He felt beads of sweat trickle down his neck and his breathing pace turned rapid. He let out another curse when he realized he had run out of dynamites… not to mention he ran into a dead end. Turning around, he saw that his pursuers were closing in.

"You little brat," The pudgy man huffed out. "You're going to regret it."

The men behind the fat man slowly closed in the distance. He felt weak and small as the bodyguards move closer ready to grab him, until the gunshot flew obviously not from the fat man's bodyguards since the bullet nearly missed his head by a mere millimeters.

"Wh-Who dare-"The fat turned around to see G holding a gun which was smoking meaning he was the one responsible. "Bastard… You two get him out of my sight!" He ordered surprised to see his bodyguards not moving an inch.

"B-Boss th-this man…" One them stuttered. "He's the V-Vongola right hand man."

"So?"

"Th-The Vongola i-is currently th-the influential famigila in Sicily." The other guard squeaked out. Realization dawn over the man's face and he paled.

"D-Don't forget about this!" He yelled at G then fled off with his guards following his wake.

G just 'Tch'ed at the man, then he turned to the thief…kid who looked annoyed.

"Don't expect me to thank you old man." The silver hair seemed to shine in the darken alley.

G twitched at that reference. HE WAS NOT OLD. He may be older then the kid, but not that old.

"Listen here brat, what would your folks think if they found out you been robbing stores?" G asked not too nicely.

The kid shoved his hand into his pockets.

"Who cares what they think?" His voice too cold for a kid his age. "Their dead."

_Few Hours Later_

"…So G," Giotto tried to process the sight and report that lay in front of him. "You're going to adopt-"Giotto trailed off not knowing the kid's name.

Tsuna was currently talking to the boy that G had claimed that was the one responsible for robbing the bazaar. It was hard to believe G… the one who was wary and paranoid about trust, G the one who had even suggested that Asari was from a Japanese yakuza here to assassinate Giotto (years ago)… G the one who thought even Tsuna, sweet, innocent Tsuna was a spy brought back a kid. A kid.

Holy cow… Giotto cannot believe this man was his friend from childhood.

'Next thing you know, Alaude will bring a miniature clone of him here.' Giotto thought.

"Hayato." G told him. "I still don't know what overcame me to do something stupid like this." G sighed.

"You are certain you're not the kid's father?" G glared at his friend. Similar in appearance, attitude…Hell even their hair styles are the same.

"No, I am not."

"Papa!" Tsuna called Giotto's attention. Giotto turned to see Tsuna smiling dragging Hayato, who looked embarrassed, towards him. "Can I show Hayato around?"

"Of course." Giotto smiled at Tsuna who looked overly excited and excitedly went out the room along with Hayato.

After the two left the room, Giotto looked over G and grinned.

"Giotto take that weird looking expression off your face." G scowled. "It's disgusting."

"Don't they remind you of when were younger?"

"…" G thought back at the time he met Hayato. "Yeah."

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

Hayato fall onto his new bed. The 5 year old could remember the haunting night that ended his life… that made him into the kid he was today. It was strange how he was an orphan with no shelter now a kid who had shelter and was adopted nether less.

Slowly his eyes felt heavy and he gave into his sleep; he couldn't wait till tomorrow, something that hasn't happen in a while.

A red glow emitted from his shoulder, filling up his room.

**Next Chapter:** **Prologue 3: Yamamoto Takeshi **


	3. Prologue 3: Yamamoto Takeshi

_He didn't like the rain. It reminded him too much about his mother's funeral and that was something he couldn't get over, but nether less he still had his father and that was all he needed. Even if his mother is dead, he still had his dad… right?_

_The rain poured and he felt his dad's hand shaken in his small hands as he coughed again. He could feel tears well up and a sinking feeling of dread deep in his chest. _

"_Ta-Takeshi,"__ The once voice filled with good humor and life sounded weak and lifeless sounding foreign in his ears. "I'm afraid I," The sentence was cut off harsh cough breaking the boy's, Takeshi's, single hope. "I-I'm going to be w-with your mother soon."_

_At first, Takeshi didn't get what his father was talking about after all; his mother is gone… until it dawned to him. Those words slowly sunk in breaking his fragile state._

"_You can't die Oyaji!" Takeshi cried out as hot tears made down onto his cheeks. He gripped the nearly cold hands of his dad, hoping that this was a nightmare._

"_Takeshi," The warmth from his dad's hands seems to fade away. "Remember… the Shigure Soen Style and remember your mother and I will a-always be proud of you…"_

_The rain pounded harder than before cutting the boy's painful cry._

Prologue 3: Yamamoto Takeshi

The nostalgia language filled his ears as he soon stepped onto the ground of his own country, Japan. Stepping onto the dirt street of Kyoto, Asari couldn't help but feel a swarm of dread was over him. Gripping the letter in his hand, he could only hope that nothing terrible has happened to his former teacher who had introduced him to kendo.

"U-Ugetsu-sama!" Turning around a smile threated to grace his face as the familiar figure struggle through the massive crowd. A familiar dark haired boy, who looked a bit exhausted but excited approach as he finally, approached Asari.

"Akio, it's been a while hasn't it?" Asari greeted the young boy who brightened up.

"You remember me Ugetsu-sama?" Akio asked his brown eyes brighten up making Asari chuckle.

"Of course." Asari slightly ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "How did you know I would be arriving here today?" Though he was glad that Akio was the one who greeted him, Asari still felt it was wrong to let a child run around the streets especially since Kyoto* along with being the capital of Japan, is well known for its yakuza groups.

"Ugetsu-tono* didn't explain in the letter?" Akio asked looking a bit confused and seeing the confusion in Asari's face, he quickly explained. "Yamamoto-sensai passed away a few days ago…"

That confirmed the twisted feeling he had in his stomach. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, the skilled sword master that had introduced him to the sword and a second father to him… dead… gone. Though he should had expected the worse, he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain squeeze inside his chest.

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

He felt numb all over and he didn't even bother thanking the maid that had helped him around here. Clutching tightly at the bamboo sword, his prized possession he entered the opened shoji door that was open ajar giving him a small view of the room.

The room was of course made out of wood and filled with expensive paintings. Clean and healthy bonsais decorated the rooms along with glass made sakura tree. The shoji doors were decorated of different seasons, along with katana swords neatly placed against the walls.

"Ah Takashi," One of the men in the room who caught the boy peeking in greeted him with a warm smile. "Why don't you come in?" He asked. He was Ugestu Ebisu, the son of Usgestu Hijikita from the Shisengumi. Though he gave Takeshi a smile, somehow Takeshi felt that Hijikita was least amused that he had been standing right outside.

Walking into the clearly decorated room, Takeshi could see that people were sending him pitying looks… something he hated. With the stares growing onto him, he could also hear whispers spread like a wildfire.

"He doesn't have any living relatives here does he?" Takeshi heard on man whispered to the woman sitting next to him.

"It's a pity isn't it?" The woman replied somberly. "Too happen to him at such a young age, not to mention Tsuyoshi was a great mentor and swordsman…"

'Was' no longer is meaning that recurring nightmares the night that forever changed his life… was true. The funeral he attended… the rain pouring as the dirt hit the straw blanket that shielded his dad from the mud… the treasured bamboo sword that he carried.

Can't taking it anymore, Takeshi found himself fleeing the room at once when the shoji door opened making the person at the doorway give a surprise yelp.

* * *

Asari was surprised, which was something that the swordsman hardly felt due to the fact he lives under the same roof as Daemon (something he won't admit openly since Asari does not want to offend Daemon). [Asari… your too kind…] He still haven't move from his position, which was right next to the shoji door nearly blocking the way.

It wasn't the fact his father sat in the center of the tatami mat along with people he haven't met, but know for a fact that there were people that mostly the council would acknowledge.

"Asari, it's been awhile has it." His father greeted him, his warmed a bit. Ugetsu Ebisu, was a man that barely express his emotions… complete opposite of his son, Asari.

"It's been a while." Asari gave a small smile that disappeared instantly when he turned back to the hallway that Takeshi had ran off. "Who-"

"That's Tsuyoshi's son, Takeshi." Ebisu let out a visible sigh and that seemed a reasonable answer for Asari, since the boy looked exactly like his former master. "I guess you heard about Tsuyoshi's death."

Asari slowly nodded feeling sympathy for Takeshi.

"That poor boy has no living relatives." The woman spoke. "His other relatives perished from Tokyo's fire."

"Tsuyoshi knew that his time would soon end and made a request of who would be the guardian for young Takeshi." Ebisu said seeing the worried look cross his son's face.

That seemed to relief Asari and he felt a sense of relief that Takeshi would be in safe care.

"That is the reason why I called you back, Asari. You're Takeshi's guardian."

_**~XXXxxxXXX~**_

His wooden sandals strap started to loosen making him collide onto the dirt road. Pain flooded into his small body and he slowly blinks his eyes only to see his dad's bamboo sword in the hands of one of the street people.

"Doesn't this look a nice?" The man asked as he picked up the Shigure Kintoki sloppily grinning.

"Bet we could sell that for a fortune." The other man grinned then saw Takeshi on the ground glaring at him. "Huh? I don't like that look on your face."

"G-Give that back." Takeshi demanded his voice a little shaky and in a low mummer.

"Huh?" The man carrying his father's sword lifted up an eyebrow. "This is yours?" He looked back at his partner and they both laughed.

Takeshi felt his anger spike up, which is rare for him since he was always calm and mellow to things.

"Give it back!" He got up from the ground, only to be harshly pushed back onto the ground. He glared at the men who just smirked in reply.

"Why don't we teach this kid a lesson? What do you say Sato?"

The man just grinned in reply and adjusted the bamboo sword quite awkwardly in his hands.

* * *

Asari looked around for any sign of Takashi. The hot afternoon sun did not help him at all not to mention that he was still carrying his three swords along. He had been in a rush that he had forgotten to leave his weapons.

"Thank you." Asari slightly bowed at the woman who nodded looking a bit flustered and he went off to continue his search.

The birds' overhead 'caw'ed as they landed on the wood made roofs nearby. Their black beady eyes watched every movement of our favorite swordsman as he let out another frustrated sigh.

'How hard is it to find a boy carrying a bamboo sword?' Asari thought as he looked through the alleys. Sweat started to form on his forehead and he wiped them off with his backhand.

The heat soon affected him and he felt as if he had betrayed his former master. He couldn't even be trusted with a child without losing him.

'No, I have to find Takeshi.' With that Asari walked out from the shadows of the alley onto the hot earthly road.

**_~xxxXXXxxx~_**

He skidded back in time to avoid the bamboo sword crashing onto his skull. Cracks of dirt flew hitting lightly on his face as the bamboo sword contacted with the ground and looking up at Sato, he felt a pang of fear.

The Shigure Kintoki still in its bamboo form looked magnificent as ever as the sunlight made an ominous outline made him feel overwhelmed with the sword's aura instead of Yuuhei, who carried no aura.

"_Listen carefully Takeshi, you must know that all swords carry the auras of the people who had once carried the very same sword. You could be one with the sword and it will reveal its form to you."_

He closed his eyes and braced for the impact as he heard his father's voice echo in his ears. He felt the sharp intake of air whip right above his head rustling his hair in the process. The yelp that escaped Yuuhei made him crack open his eyelids to see what happened. An unsheathed katana held Yuuhei's clumsy attack in mid-air.

"I believe this is not how you treat a child." The unsheathed sword jerked up and Yuuhei fell backwards making the Shigure Kintoki fall out of his hands. Looking up to his savior, Takeshi saw the familiar face that somehow resembles his father.

Yuuhei looked as if he was going to fight back, until Sato held him back.

"Wha-" Yuuhei started to argue until Sato yanked him back and whispered something in his ear. Yuuhei face turned dreadfully pale as soon as he laid eyes on the Takeshi's savior. Without another word, the two took off.

Asari let out a sigh of relief and soon his killer aura disappeared leaving a calm aura in place. He walked over to pick up the fallen Shigure Kintoki and held it out in front of Takeshi.

"I believe this belongs to you." Asari gave Takeshi a smile as he held out the Shigure Kintoki. Takeshi silently thanked Asari as Asari helped him up.

"Takeshi, right?" Asari asked as he helped Takeshi get his sandal that seemed a bit loose. "You know I knew your father." Asari continued as he tightened the ropes of the sandals. He felt Takashi tense up at the mention of his father.

"You knew Oyaji?" Looking up at Takeshi, Asari could see pure curiosity in his light brown eyes.

"Yes, he was my mentor." Asari answered kneeling to Takeshi's height. "He taught you the Shigure Soen Style?" Asari asked recognizing the Shigure Kintoki that was now safety secure in Takeshi's arms.

"Oyaji taught you it too?" Takeshi asked slowly starting to feel comfortable around Asari's presence.

"Haha, he tired but I didn't have the potential." He said a bit sheepish. Then to his surprised Takeshi laughed his cautious aura melted away leaving in place of a carefree boy in front of him instead of a gloomy one.

Asari had a feeling that he was going to like the kid.

_3 Days Later_

"Are you serious?!" G's yell echoed off in the mansion startling some of the servants who were currently walking by. Inside the office were of course Giotto, G, Asari, Tsuna, Hayato and…

"I'm Yama- I mean Takeshi Yamamoto." Takeshi grinned and gave a small bow in respect. Giotto blinked in surprise of the boy's introduction.

"It's nice to meet you Takeshi." Giotto had gotten over the shock that the kid just switched from Japanese to Italian. "I'm Giotto and this is Tsuna." Tsuna gave Takeshi a small 'Hello' and soon started talking to Takeshi.

G and Hayato on the other hand just scoffed and glared Giotto sighed at the sight.

'I somehow have a feeling this is only the beginning.' Giotto thought.

**_~XXXxxxXXX~_**

He shifted on his bed trying to fall asleep. Trying to convince himself that he needed to fall asleep didn't reassured the fact he was far from his home... away from his dad...  
'No, I made the choice.' Takeshi thought as he sat up on his bed erasing the negative thoughts. He made a choice to move with Asari instead of staying with Ugetsu-tono. He was lost in thought until he heard a piercing high pitch of a flute echo the silent night.

The familiar sound soon draw Takeshi into a soundless dream where he found himself instead of the wooden made mansion, he found himself in a magnificent European style mansion.

A blue light emitted from his right hand which lighten up the room.

* * *

Kyoto* was the capital of Japan before and still considered as Japan's capital today to other countries, but I guess Tokyo is now.

-tono is the old fashioned way and addressed to a higher person, it holds more respect than -sama.

**I'm so sorry for the 2 months delay! I gotten mixed up and somewhat confused on how to describe Japan in the 1800s. Anyways I can hopefully write the next chapter a lot earlier than this on. **

**Oh also this is the order of the prologues: Sky, Storm, Rain, Sun, Lightning, Snow, Mist and Cloud.**

**Once again I am so sorry! And Merry Christmas or Christmas Eve!**

**Prologue 4: Sawasaga Ryohei**


End file.
